


Lies

by kobaltaoi



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Hurt & Confort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son jóvenes, son libres. T.O.P tiene la oportunidad de jugar con quien puede, aunque no tan claramente con quien quiere. SeungRi y DongWook están bien, pero el coqueteo con GD no lo lleva a otra cosa que no sea frustración. Cuando GD le dice que dejaría de jugar con él si él dejara de jugar con los demás, entonces se da cuenta que es hora de decirle adiós a su maknae y a su hyung, aunque parece que estos no están dispuestos a dejarlo ir.<br/>Cuando tienes un enemigo en común te sorprende con quien llegas a hacer amigos y a que profundidades puedes caer con tal de ganar una guerra que quizás solo tú estás jugando. En el amor y la guerra todo está permitido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Me declaro culpable de ésta idea. Era una broma, pero Arumyssy dijo "Oh, suena bien, escribela" y así es como terminé escribiendo MPreg, aunque no soy fan.  
> No hagan mucho caso de mis tags, sobre todo de los pairings. Es más bien un todosxtodos. En algún punto todos tienen algo con todos, aunque nadie por completo. Algo como relación física con uno, relación emocional con otro, pero no las dos al mismo tiempo. Also, para el final de esto me puse a escuchar a Lee SeungHwan, así que no sé qué esperaba de resultado final. Me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error en el modo en el que se hablan entre ellos. Si alguien sabe los apodos que usan para hablar entre ellos le agradecería mucho que me lo dijera para poder editar asap cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.  
> Honestamente espero no hacer llorar a nadie ésta vez (especialmente a mí.)

Estaba cansado. Cansado como en _jodidamente cansado, denme un respiro_. Sucedía a menudo, más de lo que quería admitir; no era sencillo salir de un país, entrar en otro, tolerar a la prensa local y la de su tierra natal que se dedicaba a seguirlo, y sonreírle a los fans, aun cuando lo único que deseaba era dejarse caer sobre el carrito del equipaje y suplicarle a alguien del personal que lo arrastrara a su habitación de hotel, solo porque los fans no tenían la culpa, ellos eran la parte agradable del trabajo porque, si alguien la pasaba peor que él mismo, eran los fans. Y, aunque se obligó a caminar con clase hasta el auto de renta que los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto, no sabía si sería capaz de moverse más allá. Uno de sus compañeros se quejó de que le dolía el trasero y el manager le dijo que no debió haberse encerrado con desconocidos en el baño del avión, en broma, o eso esperaba el pobre hombre. No escuchó mucho de lo demás, también le dolía el trasero por estar sentado tanto tiempo en el asiento del avión. Estaba cansado como en _me hicieron trabajar en cuanto llegué al país_. Era esa clase de cansancio. Pero, para cuando lo dejaron ir, cuando por fin lo dejaron encerrarse en el hotel, el sueño lo había abandonado. Se sentía demasiado pesado como para estar acostado, lo cual era irónico. Necesitaba un baño y quizás un trago y contacto social. Quizás solo necesitara un baño y el trago sin la parte del contacto social. Bajo de su habitación al bar del hotel. Tres vasos de ron con cola y dos de una cosa que no podía pronunciar muy bien —pero que sabía frutal y dulce y _alcohólico_ — después y se sentía el doble de pesado. Pero ahora el peso era agradable, como si estuviera relleno de esas bolitas que le meten a los peluches. Pesado y ligero y _antojadizo_. El primer antojo en la lista era su cama, por supuesto.  Iba a levantarse, realmente iba a hacerlo, pero había una lista interminable de tragos en otro idioma y él se había decidido a culturizarse en sus viajes, así que quizás otro de esa caipirinha com granadina le iría bien. Vale, que más daba.

Bien podía tambalearse de vuelta a su habitación, un trago más no lo iba a hacer lucir peor. _Hola, soy Choi SeungHyun, es probable que me conozcan como T.O.P, soy un idol y estoy ebrio. Que pasen muy buenas noches, ¿podrían decirme dónde queda mi habitación?_ Sí, perfecto, apropiado para un titular o dos. Quizás pudiese desbancar a JiYong y el asunto de la marihuana o al pequeño SeungHyun y las prostitutas japonesas.

¿A quién engañaba?, tenía que olvidarse de ese tentador trago exótico y su hechizo de sirena que seguía haciéndolo dudar. _Lo siento tanto, caipirinha, lo nuestro no puede ser, tienes que dejarme ir_ , y de verdad iba a irse.

— Hey, ¿llegó tarde para la fiesta?

_Hey, justo ahora estaba bebiendo para calmar mis frustraciones, que bueno que te veo, estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero ahora no_.

Kwon JiYong estaba ahí, caminando hacia él. Y luego ya no, porque el bastardo se sentó a su jodido lado —Con todo respeto para la señora Choi, _Mamá, perdón_ — haciéndole señas al cantinero como todo un jodido profesional, como un cliente habitual, como si fueran amigos. Y luego ya no, porque entonces estaba practicando su deporte favorito: Coquetear. Quizás conozcan mejor al Señor Kwon como G-Dragon, el jovencito que estaba _coqueteando_ con un _cantinero_ en _inglés_ en un _país extranjero_ , como si estuviese planeando ser el padre de los hijos más exóticos que el ser humano es capaz de procrear o del mejor titular del mes. Vale, en realidad el señor Choi no tenía verdaderas intenciones de superarlo en cuestión de escándalos, no hacía falta que el señor Kwon llegara a reclamar su puesto como campeón del ámbito. Lo peor de todo ello era que el gran SeungHyun no se sentía terriblemente molesto por celos, porque los celos habrían estado bien, habrían sido algo _normal_ , una explicación que en realidad necesitaba. TiOuhPi estaba terriblemente molesto por la facilidad de su compañero para coquetear con las personas. Él incluido. Al principio había sido agradable, como un juego, como buenos amigos, porque los buenos amigos coquetean descaradamente entre sí; eso estaba _bien_. Y luego ya no, porque, mientras el gran SeungHyun seguía coqueteando tranquilamente con DaeSung y YongBae —quizás más con DaeSung; lo lamento tanto, YongBae— comenzó a observar cosas agradables. Como el hecho de que el maquillaje no favorecía a JiYong. Quizás no favorecía a ninguno de ellos, pero el que la llevaba peor era JiYong definitivamente. Todos se veían más suaves, más etéreos, _más falsos_. El maquillaje les lavaba los bordes toscos que los hacían ser chicos, el maquillaje que variaba dependiendo de la ambientación, las cámaras, el cliente para quien trabajaran y el tema. Había días en los que eran agudos en lugar de etéreos, afilados; días en los que eran peligrosos de un modo que incitaba a las personas a buscar esa clase de peligro. Un poco más o un poco menos de delineador y sombra de ojos hacía el truco. La cara de Choi SeungHyun se sentía pesada y pegajosa luego de las sesiones de fotos. Todos se sentían así, todos se veían así, _pero no JiYong_. A JiYong le iba peor con el maquillaje porque era al que _mejor_ le iba frente a las cámaras. El líder, el que tenía que cargar con más, el que, sin importar qué, seguía siendo etéreo. JiYong que era ligeramente más delgado que el pequeño SeungHyun, ligeramente más alto que YongBae, ligeramente más infantil que DaeSung. _Ligeramente más atrayente_.

Y ahí fue donde todo se fue al carajo.

El señor Choi quisiera aclarar que hasta entonces no había pensado muy a fondo su orientación sexual. El señor Choi quiere aclarar que hasta ese día se había masturbado en la tranquilidad de su habitación en casa de sus padres viendo chicas con pechos y pestañas falsas, con un par de insignificantes excepciones que no hay necesidad de mencionar de momento. Chicas con mucho maquillaje que variaba dependiendo de la ambientación, las cámaras, el cliente para el que trabajaban y el tema. El señor Choi nunca lo diría en voz alta pero, a excepción de los pechos falsos, JiYong le recordaba a las chicas producidas de las películas porno.

Pero JiYong tenía ese encanto varonil, algo que quizás no le habría atraído de haber usado menos maquillaje. Algo que en vez de hacerlo lucir como una puta le daba clase. La firmeza de la mandíbula, la longitud de las piernas, lo flacucho que era. _Como una modelo_. Las modelos tenían clase, tenían esa sofisticación andrógina que combinaba con los caprichos extraños de los diseñadores, tenían ese estoicismo.

El señor Choi quisiera aclarar que jamás en su vida pensó en tomar de la mano a una actriz porno o a una modelo de Elite Models, ni invitarles un trago, ni llevarlas en una cita, ni presentárselas a sus padres.

Las modelos y las actrices porno eran falsas. Eran mujeres que quizás fueran encantadoras fuera de cámaras, que quizás tenían familia, quizás un gato, quizás una tortuga, pero, de haberlas conocido en la vida real, el señor Choi podría no haberse enamorado de alguna de ellas de todas formas. O tal vez lo habría hecho. Lo habría hecho si hubiese tenido que pasar mucho tiempo con ellas, comiendo con ellas, viajando con ellas, durmiendo con ellas en una sala de ensayos, haciéndolas reír, riendo con ellas, coqueteando con ellas porque eso es lo que los buenos amigos hacen. Pero en lugar de una mujer producida tenía a JiYong riendo incluso con tres capas de maquillaje, JiYong haciendo el tonto con el resto de la banda, JiYong con pinzas en el cabello peleándose por una pierna de pollo con el pequeño SeungHyun, JiYong escribiendo una canción mientras espera su turno para la escena de un drama, JiYong mordiendo un lápiz mientras hace gestos porque la peluca le da comezón. JiYong coqueteando con él incluso con tres capas de maquillaje.

JiYong, que le daba sentimientos encontrados, porque era un chico y se movía como un chico y actuaba como un chico, pero no se veía como un chico. Tampoco se veía como una chica, lo cual era bastante problemático.

El señor Choi quiere que conste en acta que nunca antes se había cuestionado su orientación sexual. El señor Choi quiere que conste en acta que en ese momento tampoco lo dudo.

¿Existía un nombre para las personas que se sentían atraídas por celebridades sin importar el género? Porque al señor Choi le gustaba JiYong en el mismo nivel que le gustaba Park ShinHye. Pero luego le gustó un poquito más, porque donde ShinHye era suave y aguda y alguien a quien quizás sería agradable abrazar, alguien cuya estatura y formas encajaban mejor entre sus brazos, JiYong era firme y tosco. Era un chico.

Y ahí fue donde todo se volvió a ir al carajo.

El señor Choi también quiere que conste en acta que ya desde antes sabía que su sexualidad no era unidireccional. Antes del señor Kwon hubo alguien firme, tosco y con tres capas de maquillaje. Una insignificante excepción. Alguien con quien prometió no volver a salir a beber.

El señor Choi quiere que además conste en acta que no es bueno manteniendo promesas que incluyan alcohol.

Pero no era una cuestión de si le gustaban los hombres, las mujeres o ambos. Porque nunca sintió algo por sus compañeros de escuela en clase de gimnasia, quizás porque era muy joven para sentir algo o quizás porque ninguno de ellos llevaba delineador de ojos de marca. Quizás porque JiYong olía bien y era hábil y era compatible con él, quizás porque JiYong era parecido a él en los aspectos correctos y diferente en los innecesarios.

Definitivamente era la risa.

Y sus cejas arqueadas, sus cejas depiladas de chico, o sus ojos y el modo en que lo miraba.

Como en ese momento en aquel bar extranjero.

— Creo que no. Más bien parece que tú ya te pasaste de fiesta. Estás rojo de la cara, como un anciano ebrio.

_O como un adolescente tratando de no tener una erección, pero hey, prefiero tu versión_.

— Nunca es demasiada fiesta —Respondió cuando sintió que la voz no le iba a fallar lo suficiente como para ser notorio. Bendito alcohol que lo hacía arrastrar las palabras y ocultaba el temblor.

El señor Choi pensó que algún día la estilista de JiYong lo demandaría por explotación laboral. Sabía que si le hundía la cara en el cabello no sería suave y sedoso como el de una chica. Sabía que sería grueso y estaría duro por los productos para el cabello. Sabía que no olería dulce si no musgoso y fresco. Sabía que le gustaría.

— Oh, sí lo es —Continuó JiYong de manera práctica, como si tuviese un doctorado en fiestología y supiera cuales eran los niveles apropiados.

El gran SeungHyun rodó los ojos.

— No importa —Decidió salir por la tangente— No estaba de fiesta de todos modos. Estaba culturizándome.

JiYong apretó los labios como si intentara no reír aun porque sabía que iba a decir algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para ser gracioso.

— ¿Culturizándote? —Lo apremió.

— Culturizándome —Repitió—. Estoy tratando de aprender el idioma.  Para tu información ya sé decir Uma caipirinha, por favor.

— Oh sí, eso ya lo veo.

Y JiYong le regaló esa risa cargada con coquetería intencional que lo volvía loco.

Y el señor Choi estaba ebrio y cansado y tenía una orientación sexual multidireccional.

— Oye, JiYong… —Comenzó, pero JiYong ya sabía.

— ¿Ya probaste la Frescura Brasileira?

Antes de que le respondiera, antes de que siquiera hiciera el ruido frustrado que se había formado en el fondo de su garganta, JiYong le estaba forzando la pajilla de su bebida a través de los labios de un modo que no era sensual en lo absoluto. Para nada.

El señor Choi quiere aclarar que no pensó en la palabra _violación_ en lo absoluto.

Tampoco pensó en lo absoluto en las palabras _hijo_ , _puta_ y _coño_ , más que nada por respeto a la señora Kwon.

El trago de JiYong sabía frutal y dulce y _nada_ alcohólico. Como si no hubiese visto a JiYong beber vodka en América, Sochuu en Japón y Sake en China hasta dejar de distinguir arriba de abajo, como un explorador perdido en la Antártida en medio de un whiteout.

— ¿Virgen? —Preguntó solo por preguntar; solo porque estaba ebrio y su organismo rechazaba como a un ser inferior a todas aquellas bebidas que no lo embriagaran aún más. Preguntó porque los ebrios son obvios.

— Me halagas —Respondió JiYong.

El gran SeungHyun rodó los ojos.

— La bebida, obviamente —aclaró siguiendo con la línea anterior sobre ser ebriamente obvio. U obviamente ebrio.

— Paparazzi —Explicó JiYong, encogiéndose de hombros en la dirección general de un par de sujetos repartidos en las mesas de uno de los rincones del bar.

El gran SeungHyun vocalizó un _oh_ acompañado de un gesto con la cabeza, como si eso explicara todo, y regresó su atención al bar y su menú cultural para intentar aprender una palabra nueva. Que JiYong se preocupara por no embriagarse frente a los paparazzis. Que JiYong se preocupe de que el gran SeungHyun se embriague frente a los paparazzis.

Cachaça tenía un buen aire, una cierta elegancia que le ronroneaba en la garganta como esperaba que su contenido alcohólico hiciera.

Pero era una palabra que tendría que esperar para ser dicha, ya que JiYong le ordenó una cerveza local.

— Suficiente fiesta por hoy, gran SeungHyun.

Aparentemente, JiYong _sí_ tenía un doctorado en fiestología y estaba más que dispuesto a usarlo contra el señor Choi.

Bien, cerveza sería. Cerveza y coqueteo intenso que no llevaba a nada.

_Hola, mi nombre es Choi SeungHyun, es probable que me conozcas como T.O.P, soy un idol y quiero tener sexo contigo. Que pases muy buenas noches, ¿Me podrías dejar entrar en tus pantalones?_

Oh, pero los pantalones de JiYong eran demasiado apretados como para dejar entrar a alguien.

— Nunca es demasiada fiesta —Pero de todos modos se conformó con la cerveza.

Y luego JiYong estaba riendo, de ese modo extrañamente infantil, encantador y absolutamente nada sensual que el gran SeungHyun no podía evitar quedarse mirando como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido.

— Bueno, señor fiestero, solo recuerda no causar demasiados problemas.

Esa risa que era más bien una burla que el gran SeungHyun nunca captaba. Se burlaba de él, de su enamoramiento, del hecho de que solo iba de calientapollas con él o del mundo en general. Quizás eran todos los anteriores. JiYong estaba riendo. Y luego ya no, porque se iba.

Se iba él y su risa.

Esa risa que le hacía sentir la cabeza ligera y le inflaba el corazón con aire caliente, pero que a la vez le asentaba en el fondo del estómago piedras que lo anclaban al suelo. Mientras se quedaba mirando su espalda se daba cuenta de cuánto estaba poniendo de sí mismo en esa causa perdida. Mientras su compañero se giraba sobre sus talones sin dejar de caminar, solo para despedirse con un gesto de la mano, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Mientras desaparecía tras las puertas del restaurante-bar del hotel, él se quedaba sentado mientras la agradable emoción se volvía frustración.

Vació de un trago lo que le quedaba de su cerveza de una manera que incluso él encontraba demasiado dramática, aunque no podía decir que daba el efecto deseado una vez que se daba cuenta que se había tirado encima la mitad y tenía cerveza escurriéndole por las comisuras de los labios y la barbilla de un modo que jamás aparecería en un comercial. Estaba siendo patético y eso definitivamente no iba con su imagen desde 2006, cuando habían intentado venderlo con su imagen pre debut y se dieron cuenta de que no funcionaría.

Se levantó de la barra del bar, consciente de que debía calmarse antes de que los paparazzi consiguieran una toma apropiada para una revista o para hundir su carrera. Una mala imagen era peor que una foto escandalosa, eso lo había aprendido viendo los errores de muchos de sus colegas, que decidían usar la combinación equivocada de Dolcce&Gabanna y Channel en vez de dejarse captar en situaciones comprometedoras, cargando un bolso Louis Vuitton de la temporada con unos zapatos a juego y collar de perlas sin aretes. En el mundo del espectáculo los escándalos que provocaban especulaciones — _¿Realmente están saliendo?_ — eran publicidad fácil a bajo costo. Control de masas. Fascismo. Ir mal vestido a una gala era un pecado del que se hablaría por todas las semanas que tomara quitarte de los trendtopics en twitter, mientras que un escándalo sexual podía subirte a la cima de ellos. Afortunadamente no necesitaba nada de eso, tomando en cuenta que ya había suficiente para especular con el tipo que acababa de dejarlo hecho un desastre en la barra. Ventajas del trabajo en equipo.

Tenía una habitación en el séptimo piso y, tenía que admitirlo, era una habitación bastante común. Cuando era joven, antes de entrar en el mundo del entretenimiento, pensaba que los famosos, los realmente famosos, aquellos que vendían discos en Japón, China y Taiwán, tenían suites de lujo para cada fecha de gira, en hoteles caros, famosos, donde se hospedaban las estrellas internacionales de Hollywood. El gran SeungHyun había vendido discos en Japón, China y Taiwán. Pero Asia no era el mundo, y por muchos discos, conciertos y fans devotos que tuviera, tenía que conformarse con la habitación que, afortunadamente y como solo en raras ocasiones pasaba, era sencilla está vez, ahorrándose la pena de compartirla con compañeros a los que adoraba pero que dejaban poca privacidad para… la meditación. La meditación alcoholizada y solitaria.

Si era honesto, pensaba que la industria invertiría más en sus estrellas. Corrección, invertiría más en la comodidad física y emocional de sus estrellas, pero de nuevo, siendo el espectáculo, ¿qué más esperaba? Suficiente era con que invirtieran en su guardarropa y en pagarle a los paparazis para tomarles buenas fotos y a las revistas para publicarlas. Y a la estilista de JiYong, que quizás ya tenía tres casas solariegas y dos departamentos en Gangnam

Una habitación sencilla y dos días libres en un país con playa no sonaban tan mal —siendo un hotel bastante decente, por el bien de la imagen pública, estaba lleno de extranjeros, así que era difícil saber si estaba en occidente o si seguía en Asia.

Pero relajarse no era tan sencillo lleno de dualidades, el ego y la practicidad no coincidían;  estar fuera de Corea del Sur hacía mucho más fácil relajarse sin ser reconocido en sitios públicos, pero su ego se desinflaba desagradablemente, con esa clase de ruidos obscenos que hacen los globos. ¿Qué no trabajaba lo suficiente como para ser famoso internacionalmente? Claro, parecía tener muchos fans en sus conciertos en el extranjero, pero diez mil personas no eran tantas si las comparaba con el total de personas viviendo en el país, ya fuera Japón, América del Norte o Sudamérica. Aunque eran muchas si hablamos de Sealand. Ahora que ponía atención a ello, y por dios, que alguien le asegurara que nadie lo había visto tropezar con los escalones para su habitación por pensar en geografía, ¿alguna vez había estado en Sudamérica?

La globalización era confusa.

Si había pop coreano en occidente también podría haber samba en portugués en oriente.

Realmente necesitaba calmarse y, mientras alcanzaba a pie el séptimo piso, donde tenían una habitación para cada uno —tres a la izquierda del pasillo, dos a la derecha ocupadas por ellos, el resto del piso por vacacionistas y staff— se detuvo corto. Él tenía la segunda habitación de la izquierda. JiYong tenía la primera, contando desde el fondo. Las dos de la derecha las tenían DaeSung y el pequeño SeungHyun. Maknae a la derecha, hyung a la izquierda si alguien estaba demasiado ebrio para recordarlo. No estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para confundirse, solo lo suficientemente frustrado. Se detuvo en corto, en la primera habitación de la derecha, la que quedaba frente a la suya, y tocó la puerta.

La puerta de la habitación de en medio, en el lado izquierdo, se abrió. Su habitación. Al otro lado del marco de la puerta apareció una cara familiar que puso sus nervios, su frustración, su enfado y su vergüenza en paz.

Mientras que JiYong hacía un buen trabajo de calientapollas —sin ofender—, el gran SeungHyun era capaz de soportarlo gracias al pequeño SeungHyun, que siempre parecía en buenos términos con el mundo; al menos lo suficiente como para conseguir que le abrieran la habitación del gran SeungHyun. El pequeño SeungHyun que siempre esperaba al interior de habitaciones de hotel por su llegada.

Habitaciones de hotel y departamentos y retiros espirituales y salas de spa. Siempre y cuando fuese necesario. Siempre y cuando el gran SeungHyun se sintiera frustrado. Como un masajista oportuno.

El pequeño SeungHyun sonrió. No era una sonrisa como la de JiYong. No era el encanto de JiYong. Era el pequeño SeungHyun, con su sonrisa y su encanto propios, únicos, personales e intransferibles, como su credencial de identidad. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y, una vez se aseguró de que el lugar estuviese libre de paparazzi, compañeros, trabajadores y turistas, lo jaló al interior de la habitación. Un abrazo, un beso y luego la puerta se cerraba, era el orden de siempre pero nunca se sentía como una rutina, quizás porque siempre existía la posibilidad de que se abriera una puerta al frente, de que pasara alguien, de que alguien tuviese el antojo de visitar al gran SeungHyun a las dos de la mañana para tener una charla sobre la economía mundial y sobre como la devaluación del Euro afectaba el won.

Ese era el pequeño SeungHyun. Menos edad que el gran SeungHyun y más descaro.

No era JiYong en lo absoluto. Era un chico, infantil y todo lo demás, pero un varón con todas sus letras. No era algo falso, era algo que resplandecía a través del maquillaje, algo que disfrutaba del viaje de convertirse en un depredador frente a las cámaras. Disciplinado y tan deseoso como todos ellos de entrar en escena. Era el único que quizás seguía viendo el mundo del espectáculo como algo extraordinario y no como algo común. Le recordaba la magia de su mundo que a ratos lo hacía sentir como el asalariado de la puerta de al lado. Le recordaba que no estaba trabajando si no viviendo el sueño, porque nadie solo trabaja tanto como ellos si no ama lo que hace. JiYong ama lo que hace, pero es parecido a Choi SeungHyun en los aspectos correctos. Y los aspectos correctos no siempre son los aspectos que echaba en falta cuando se sentía frustrado y melancólico en el extranjero.

Pero lo más importante era que _no_ era JiYong.

— Hueles a alcohol, hyung.

Otro beso, quizás una mordida, quizás caricias en lugares que no debían acariciarse en publicó y luego la puerta se cerró.

— Si ibas a beber, definitivamente debías de haberme invitado.

El gran SeungHyun hizo cuentas. Dos SeungHyun ebrios, más frustración, más descaro, más tensión sexual, más paparazzi equivalían a un desastre. No estaba muy seguro, las matemáticas nunca fueron su punto fuerte.

— Quizás la próxima vez.

Y el pequeño SeungHyun sonreía, porque sabía que la próxima vez nunca llegaría y no le importaba. No le importaba si la siguiente parada en la agenda del gran SeungHyun luego del bar eran los pantalones de su maknae.

Menos edad y más descaro.

El señor Choi quisiera que el jurado supiera que nunca fue su intención intimar de ese modo con el pequeño SeungHyun. Su aspiración prioritaria siempre estuvo en llegar los pantalones del señor Kwon, pero el señor Kwon era tan frustrante e inalcanzable y _JiYong_ ; como la chica linda de la escuela que siempre era amable contigo y te daba señales, pero en el momento en que preguntas por esas señales te dice que ha sido todo un malentendido de tu parte. Algo a su alcance pero igualmente imposible; platónico. Muy probablemente esa chica tenía novio. _Un novio que no eres tú_. Un novio que no era el señor Choi. Al menos esa chica tenía la amabilidad de decirte que era un malentendido. Kwon JiYong simplemente te dejaba a la espera. Choi SeungHyun esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Y _realmente_ esperó. Estaba justificado que quisiera llenar la espera con algo. Ese algo había sido el pequeño SeungHyun.

Mientras el gran SeungHyun notaba cosas en JiYong, el pequeño SeungHyun estaba ahí. Era un espacio muy pequeño el que tenían que compartir en el trabajo; Choi SeungHyun nunca pretendió ser discreto al respecto.

Y el pequeño SeungHyun estaba ahí, disponible.

El pequeño SeungHyun, que no tenía problema en pasar el rato con él.

El pequeño SeungHyun, que llenaba los silencios tensos en los que JiYong lo dejaba colgado ahí, a la espera, con las manos vacías y la entrepierna dura.

El pequeño SeungHyun que estaba dispuesto.

El pequeño SeungHyun que lo esperaba en su habitación de hotel luego de la primera gira. Y Choi SeungHyun se sentía frustrado y melancólico en el extranjero por primera vez.

El señor Choi quisiera declararse culpable de haber tenido relaciones coitales con el señor Lee sin pensar en JiYong en lo absoluto. Pero quiere dejar en claro que nunca dejó de lado su enamoramiento con el señor Kwon.

Cuando el gran SeungHyun estaba con el pequeño SeungHyun JiYong era algo platónico. Como la esposa que yace con su esposo, pero sueña de día con las celebridades de la televisión.

Roce de ropas que se convertía en el roce de pieles, jadeos necesitados, frustración y melancolía en el extranjero evaporándose. Besos cálidos y hambrientos, mordidas ligeras porque no podían dejar marcas en su línea de trabajo, el mundo exterior desaparecía aunque eran conscientes de que volvería a aparecer cuando todo eso acabara.

El pequeño SeungHyun tomando control.

— La próxima vez entonces —aceptó el pequeño SeungHyun, sacándose la camiseta al pie de la cama. Su chaqueta estaba tirada en algún sitio entre la puerta y el punto exacto donde estaban de pie, la chaqueta del gran SeungHyun podría encontrarse también ahí, o quizás estaba sobre la lámpara de noche junto a la cama, porque la luz era suave y nunca estaba seguro de si había dejado caer la ropa con suavidad o la había lanzado lejos, junto a su frustración.

Su ropa no era lo importante, la ropa del pequeño SeungHyun lo era. Quería tocarlo. Necesitaba tocarlo. _Podía_ tocarlo.

Rozó las puntas de los dedos por la piel descubierta, desde el cuello hasta el bajo abdomen, hasta donde comenzaba la línea del pantalón, entreteniéndose en los lugares que a su morbo le apetecía. Clavícula, ombligo y la pretina del pantalón. Pectorales, costillas y abdominales.

El torso del pequeño SeungHyun era firme y estaba moldeado. Era el torso de un chico. La piel era suave y podía sentirla contrayéndose sobre los músculos cuando la rozaba con sus dedos. Podía sentir el aliento cálido del pequeño SeungHyun rebotar contra su cuerpo, contra su cara cuando le rozaba los labios, sin besarlo. El pequeño SeungHyun que no era JiYong, porque el pequeño SeungHyun era real y era tangible y _estaba ahí_.

El pequeño SeungHyun que le estaba sacando la camisa con una parsimonia que se le antojaba deliciosa antes que desesperante. No había desesperación con el pequeño SeungHyun, porque con él todo llegaba eventualmente. No había señales confusas. Menos edad y más descaro.

Pero la ropa del gran SeungHyun sí que importaba, porque el pequeño SeungHyun tenía necesidades similares, necesidades que se parecían en naturaleza pero no en violencia. El pequeño SeungHyun se tomaba su tiempo, paseando las manos por debajo de la camiseta de su hyung, marcando los músculos que, si bien no eran tan definidos como se esperaba, parecían fascinar al pequeño SeungHyun. Y la espera era encantadora. Era encantador saberse aceptado, ser recibido, saber que existía alguien que lo deseaba y a quien deseaba.

Alguien con quien había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo, comiendo con él, viajando con él, durmiendo con él en una sala de ensayos, haciendo reír, riendo con él, coqueteando con él porque eso es lo que los buenos amigos hacen. Alguien que era real y era tangible y _estaba ahí_.

Alguien que le estaba sacando la camisa despacio, rozándole el pecho con los nudillos al hacerlo. Nudillos huesudos de chico. El gran SeungHyun le quitó la camiseta de las manos a su maknae, solo para tener algo que hacer al lanzarla lejos, con lo que quedaba de su frustración.

El pequeño SeungHyun tomando control al empujarlo a la cama para admirarlo o para dejarse admirar. Al gran SeungHyun le gustaba el cuerpo del pequeño SeungHyun. _Sexualidad multidireccional_. Le gustaba el modo en que se dirigía, la economía de sus movimientos. El timbre de su voz y el modo en que rodaba las palabras.

Le gustaban sus dedos desabrochándose el cinturón y los pantalones con una gracia inusitada. El gran SeungHyun era torpe y nada paciente y luchaba contra la tela restrictiva a patadas mientras que el pequeño SeungHyun parecía tener un acuerdo con ellos.

Parecía en buenos términos con el mundo; al menos lo suficiente como para verse sensual al desnudarse.

El señor Choi quiere aclarar que no estaba consciente, y nunca lo estuvo, de que el señor Lee encontrara encantador de igual manera la manera brusca y torpe en la que se desvestía. Porque, de haberlo sabido lo habría hecho más a menudo, habría luchado menos contra el impulso, habría intentado menos y se habría dejado llevar más.

La sonrisa del pequeño SeungHyun que era altanera, que sabía algo importante pero que nunca se burlaba. El pequeño SeungHyun parecía embeberse de las expresiones de los demás, parecía estudiarlos y divertirse. Un pasatiempo reciproco, un acuerdo en el que ambas partes salían ganando. El pequeño SeungHyun pagaba con expresiones a cambio de observar las expresiones de los demás. El pequeño SeungHyun, que era un oportunista acostumbrado a luchar por lo que quiere. Dispuesto a derramar lágrimas en cámara con tal de continuar en la banda. El pequeño SeungHyun que estaba dispuesto a agachar la cabeza una vez si eso significaba subir de nivel. El pequeño SeungHyun que ya no era tan pequeño, el casanova SeungHyun, el pequeño manager que no estaba dispuesto a que nadie arruinara su sueño.

Quizás eso era lo que le gustaba de él. Él no era alguien controlador, pero tampoco era alguien a quien le gustara ser controlado. Odiaba ser dejado a solas con un montón de opciones y demasiado tiempo como para decidirse por una sola para que su decisión fuese rechazada en cuanto la comunicaba. El pequeño SeungHyun era bueno guiando y cediendo si hacía falta, era hábil para meter ideas en las cabezas de las personas y luego fingir inocencia, fingir que son ideas propias de los demás en las que él no influyó en lo absoluto.

Como en ese momento, en los que fingía que su desnudez no era la causa de la erección de su hyun. Lo que le faltaba de edad lo compensaba con descaro, eso era algo de lo que jamás podría hartarse o dejar de mencionar.

— Te extrañé, hyung —dijo el pequeño SeungHyun, como si fuera verdad, como si su camisa no hubiese olido a perfume barato de mujer cuando lo encontró. Como si hubiese pasado todo el día encerrado en su habitación esperando por su llegada. Era el tipo de decisiones que lo hacía tomar, sin darle tiempo u opciones. El gran SeungHyun no tenía otra opción más que creerlo. Y lo creía porque quería creerlo.

Mientras estaban a solas y desnudos, creer las mentiras del otro era la norma.

_Dirtytalk_.

— ¿Oh sí?

— Sí —respondió el pequeño SeungHyun con voz sedosa y grave— Cuando volví de mis entrevistas no estabas en tu habitación.

_Estaba esperando un milagro mientras me ahogaba en alcohol local._

— Estabas bebiendo sin mí —un puchero para seguir el juego. La entrepierna del señor Choi aprobó el gesto.

Esa era su descripción del paraíso.

¿Quién era G-Dragon en esos momentos?

Un mal recuerdo que era empañado por la imagen del pequeño SeungHyun mientras se inclinaba encima de él para tomar un condón de la mesita de noche —donde convenientemente lo había dejado.

¿Quién necesitaba verdades dolorosas en esos momentos?

Podía engañarse y fingir que todo era espontaneo, que todo era real y no una mentira convenientemente elaborada, como sus personalidades en escena. De algún modo no era el torpe Choi SeungHyun y el ambicioso Lee SeungHyun. Eran T.O.P y SeungRi. Eran una parte fundamental del otro, no dos aprovechados distrayéndose. Eran las feromonas de SeungRi las que lo embriagaban, no el alcohol en su sistema.

— Prometo compensarte —respondió. Estaba improvisando como si lo hiciera en la grabación de una película.

— Más te vale.

Frases convenientemente colocadas. Un condón acomodándose en su erección. El rostro del pequeño SeungHyun al lubricarse solo, a centímetros de su cara.

El mundo desapareciendo a su alrededor.

El señor Choi quiere declarar que jamás lo dijo en voz alta, pero esos momentos de ficción consensual, eran lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. Era incluso mejor que ser T.O.P. Incluso mejor que los fans.

Pero no tanto como la ilusión de tener a G-Dragon, por más martirizante que dicha ilusión fuera.

Todas las penas se evaporaban con la calima del país en el que estaban, del mismo modo que la melancolía en el extranjero, en el momento que el pequeño SeungHyun lo montaba.

Paraíso se quedaba corto.

Lo que haya dicho aquella chica japonesa sobre su maknae, probablemente era verdad.

Aunque era tan efímero como bueno. Incluso tres rondas después se le hacía poco. Tendría que esperar. Tendría que aguantar los horarios y la frustración a solas por un tiempo mientras trabajaban. Para cuando se daban las cinco de la mañana, el pequeño SeungHyun estaba de vuelta en su habitación.

A las cuatro sonaba la alarma del móvil de alguno de los dos. El gran SeungHyun había desarrollado la costumbre de despertar a esa hora la mayoría de sus días; aquellos en los que no tenía al pequeño SeungHyun cerca. Especialmente aquellos en los que Kwon JiYong coqueteaba con él.

Cuando comenzaba a escucharse Tell me goodbye y el gran SeungHyun abría los ojos, el pequeño SeungHyun ya tenía un recuento de su ropa sobre el cuerpo.

— ¿Ya es hora? —preguntaba siempre el gran SeungHyun.

El pequeño SeungHyun sonreía.

— Lo siento, te desperté, hyung.

Y entonces la ilusión se rompía. La realidad lo golpeaba fuerte junto con la resaca y los malos recuerdos.

No había besos de despedida, los coqueteos volvían a ser superficiales. Menos edad y más astucia. Las prioridades cambiaban. Ahora no actuaban para ellos sino para el público general.

No había palabras de despedida ni promesas de ningún tipo.

Que volvieran a tener la oportunidad era pura casualidad.

El señor Choi quisiera confesarse culpable de sentirse solo cuando miraba al señor Lee darle la espalda para marcharse y directamente miserable cuando escuchaba la puerta abrirse.

— Oh, no sabía que… ¿SeungRi?

Las pesadillas cobraban vida.

— JiYong-hyung.

— Pensé que era el cuarto del hermano mayor SeungHyun.

— Lo es.

Silencio. Hubiese sido bueno seguir dormido, pero Choi SeungHyun agotó su suerte al convertirse el profesional en la industria musical.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchó a JiYong preguntar como si no se hiciese una idea de lo que el pequeño SeungHyun podría estar haciendo en su habitación a las cuatro de la mañana.

— Quería hablar con hyung sobre algo muy importante —Era una mentira, no habían hablado mucho en realidad, pero era una evasiva buenísima.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante a esta hora? —quizás no tan buena. ¿por qué JiYong tenía que preguntar más?

El señor Choi quisiera confesar también que en ese momento sintió un poco de antipatía por el señor Kwon. El señor Choi no conocía las intenciones del señor Kwon y le pareció directamente egoísta que se molestara por la presencia del señor Lee en la habitación, cuando nunca había aceptado estar en su lugar.

— El modo en el que la devaluación del Euro afecta el Won.

— ¿Eso era tan importante?

— ¿Qué hay más importante que la economía. En Corea es una hora apropiada para hablar de economía.

El gran SeungHyun tenía dudas. Se preguntaba cuánto más iban a seguir hablando en círculos. Cuánto más JiYong cuestionaría el tema. Cuánto más le tomaría preguntar directamente. Cuánto afectaría eso la dinámica del grupo. Cuánto afectaría la dinámica entre ellos dos. Se preguntaba si la devaluación de los valores del señor Choi afectaba profundamente a JiYong.

— Vale. Duerme un rato, tenemos entrevista en tres horas. La economía nacional puede esperar un rato.

— Entendido.

Nadie iba a su lado y se reía con él del asunto. La ficción estaba muerta y SeungRi la mantenía muerta. En el momento en el que escuchó la puerta de JiYong cerrarse estuvo seguro de que la puerta de su habitación lo haría también. Pero en vano esperaba que el pequeño SeungHyun volviera a contarle algo.

Se había ido.

Estaba melancólico en el extranjero de nuevo y tenía resaca.

La mañana ascendió mientras él contemplaba su miseria con los ojos abiertos.

Ser patético no le iba desde 2006, pero de nuevo lo estaba siendo. Ya era una costumbre.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, ya estaban todos sus compañeros y el personal distribuidos en algunas mesas. El manager con sus compañeros de banda.

— ¿Llego tarde? Nadie me avisó, lo lamento —aunque algo le decía que eso pudo haber sido a propósito, prefirió callarse.

No era una mentira. Selección de información distribuible era como lo llamaban algunas veces en la empresa.

— Ah, no te preocupes, de todos modos es temprano, todos llegaron aquí por su cuenta, así que pensé en no despertarte hasta la hora acordada. —JiYong agachó la cabeza y lo miró de reojo al hablar.

No quería pensar que JiYong lo odiaba, pero eso parecía en ese exacto momento.

— Por cierto, ¿cuál fue tu opinión respecto al efecto de la devaluación del euro sobre el won?

— Siempre tendremos a Hyundai y Samsung para salvarnos.

El señor Choi quiere dejar en claro que el hecho de que no recuerde de qué hablaron en el desayuno no quiere decir que no lo aprecie. Fueron momentos preciosos para él y, aunque no recuerda el contenido, recuerda perfectamente lo feliz que lo hicieron esos momentos.

Luego de una sesión de preparación profesional donde la estilista de JiYong ganaría el doble que el mismo JiYong, estaban listos para enfrentar a la prensa.

Preguntas pre aprobadas por la empresa, respuestas generadas en forma de guion que debían haberse aprendido de memoria antes de llegar al país en el que estaban con acotaciones pesadas dejando bien claro que la improvisación era una terrible idea.  ¿Para qué trabajaba?

En la noche, el horario marcaba otra sesión de culturización, porque ya había olvidado las palabras que aprendió la noche anterior.

— ¿De nuevo aquí?

_Hey, ¿acaso eres bipolar?_

— El menú tiene 32 bebidas locales diferentes.

JiYong lo miró a la espera de que le preguntara lo mismo, pero T.O.P lo sabía. Estaba ahí por él, porque quizás quisiera molestarlo por las razones desconocidas que lo molestaban aún más.

_Si no puedo meterme en tus pantalones, al menos dejame entrar en tu cabeza._

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué?

— Pareces molesto.

A veces lo regañaban los directores de las películas o los videos porque fruncía el ceño sin darse cuenta. _Pensamientos intensivos_. Ejercicios de tensión _no_ planeados. El trasero _inalcanzable_ de JiYong.

— No estoy molesto.

Y JiYong sonreía de nuevo. Sabía que mentía, pero nunca decía nada. _Ficción de amantes._

— ¿Qué palabra nueva corresponde al día de hoy, maestro Choi?

— Cachaça.

Su tono era seco igual que sus intenciones y su boca. Alcohol. Si deseaba en esos momentos algo más que al trasero de JiYong, eso sería el alcohol.

— Suena bien —comentó JiYong, tratando de sonar cordial. Demostrando su absoluto conocimiento sobre la utilización de sonrisas manipulativas efectivas sobre el gran SeungHyun. Bastardo. Llamó al cantinero por su nombre de pila y pidió dos vasos de cachaça.

_¿Acaso eres bipolar?_

Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

El instinto de supervivencia le latía fuerte en los oídos.

— Oye, SeungHyun…—Pero SeungHyun ya sabía.

— ¿Hoy no tienes que cuidarte de los paparazis?

El cantinero les dejó sus bebidas en silencio. JiYong bebió el suyo con un agitador.

— Siempre tengo que cuidarme de los paparazis. Pero un trago es diferente a aprender un idioma completo a base de alcohol.

El líder hablando por la persona. En algunos momentos, JiYong parecía una versión menos descarada de SeungRi. Igual de consciente y ambicioso cuando se trataba de la escena musical, quizás menos agresivo. Se parecían en lo fundamental pero eran diferentes en lo superficial. No le gustaba. En lo absoluto.

— Ya —dijo tragándose la indirecta junto a la réplica sobre el escándalo de la marihuana.

— SeungHyun… —La cachaça estaba bien, pero si tenía que escucharlo, probablemente tendría que acabar con vodka— ¿Te acuestas con SeungRi?

_¿De qué hablas?_ Solo somos dos entusiastas del mercado de valores.

_Claro que no_ , él solo me pide consejos para mejorar como músico.

_No_ , si he de ser honesto, nos drogamos juntos.

— Sí.

El señor Choi quisiera hacer un trato con la fiscalía. Si se le reducen los cargos, el señor Choi estaría dispuesto a declararse culpable y a declarar en contra del señor Kwon.

JiYong suspiró. Pesadamente. Como si estuviese más fastidiado que molesto; la clase de suspiros densos que la gente deja salir cuando se resigna a hacer algo que realmente no quiere hacer.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? —preguntó JiYong.

T.O.P realmente no entendía. Tampoco lo hacía el gran SeungHyun y eso le hizo preguntarse desde cuándo eran dos entidades separadas.

— Entender ¿qué?

— Porque siempre es un no.

— ¿Así que es eso? ¿Si no me acostara con SeungRi tu respuesta habría sido un sí desde un principio?

Primero, el señor Choi quisiera declarar que, de no haber sido un no la respuesta del señor Kwon, él nunca se habría acostado con el señor Lee. El señor Choi sabe que es culpable de sus propias decisiones, pero era un hombre libre en ese momento, así que no puede ser considerado culpable. Sin embargo, el señor Kwon sabía lo que estaba provocando e igualmente respondió no, cuando al final la respuesta era simple. El señor Kwon pensó lo peor y es por eso que merece ser condenado.

— Entonces ¿si me dejo de acostar con SeungRi dejarás de jugar conmigo? ¿Es eso lo que me pides a cambio?

— Yo jamás te pediría eso.

— Pero si yo decido hacerlo por mi cuenta ¿dejarías de jugar conmigo?

— Si es por tu voluntad, hermano mayor SeungHyun, entonces sí. Dejaré de jugar.

Si el señor Choi hubiese sabido que todo eso eran _mentiras_ , nunca habría caído.

— ¿No es muy tarde para decir que sí?

— ¿Lo es?

No habría más tell me goodbye a las cuatro de la mañana. No habría más ficción consensual. No habría más pequeño SeungHyun. No habría garantías. No habría nada porque desde un principio no había nada. Solo la promesa de algo incierto. No habría paz con el mundo suficiente para toparse con una sonrisa esperándolo en su habitación cuando se sintiera miserable. Probablemente tampoco hubiera más coqueteos entre amigos. Nadie discutiría con él sobre finanzas.

_¿Valía la pena tomar ese riesgo?_

— No. No es muy tarde para que me digas que sí.

Al final, ¿quién podía culparlos por mentir?

Eran jóvenes y descarados.

Ricos y ambiciosos.

Guapos y deseados.

Sin embargo, ninguno tenía lo que hacía falta para ser feliz en ese momento.

— ¿DongWook-hyung? Creo que debemos terminar. Lo siento.

_Fin de la llamada._

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Se nota mucho que me he obsesionado con SAM? Lo vi en la tv hace tiempo y desde entonces suena en mi cabeza “wake up, it’s four in the morning.” Somehow se me hizo apropiado. Funfact: Mi padre se levanta a esa hora al baño y pasa a decirme “Go to sleep, it’s four in the morning.” Así que en un mundo inverso, Wake up sería mi canción xD Con un poco de suerte no arruiné esto y logré que a alguien le gustara.  
> Este es un proyecto que ya terminé, así que fear not my dears, incluso si muero, alguien se encargará de subir los capitulos que me lleguen a faltar. Actualizo una vez por mes cada fic y respeto el calendario escolar :D Así que sí, estoy subiendo esto antes de que comience la escuela y no habrá fics en vacaciones ni festivos. Dicho esto, subiré pronto a mi tumblr un calendario con las fechas de cada actualización.  
> See ya, lovelies.


End file.
